


Super Glider

by egocentrifuge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Clothed Frottage, First Time, M/M, Play Fighting, based on a post by grillems on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, James,” Bruce wheezes. “Come on, we’re friends, don't—don’t do this.” James manages to get Bruce’s arms pinned and grips hard with his legs to try and keep Bruce from kneeing him. It brings them into full-body contact, James looming above Bruce, and abruptly, Bruce’s laughter stops.</p><p>“Let me go,” he says breathlessly. “James, I’m tapping out. Let me go.”</p><p>“Nu-uh,” James says. “Don’t be a sore loser. I warned you what would—”</p><p>“James,” Bruce says sharply. “I’m serious, back off.”</p><p>James blinks down at Bruce, surprised. He lets go of Bruce’s arms to lean back—and pauses. There’s something digging into his inner thigh where he has Bruce pinned, and it’s definitely not a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Glider

“I swear to god,” James says. “If you say _super glider_ one more time I’m going to bite your nose off.”

Bruce laughs and elbows James in the side in retaliation. James wriggles further down the couch and drops his banana peels on-screen. He’s too busy avoiding the detritus in the road to look at Bruce’s half of the screen, which is unfortunate, because a moment later Bruce takes a deep breath and bellows out, _Super Glideeeerrrrrr_ loud enough that James’ ears ring.

James drops his wiimote and lunges towards Bruce with a battle cry of _I warned you!_

They end up falling off of the sofa and onto the living room floor in the resulting tussle. James has the advantage of actually knowing how to wrestle, but Bruce is stronger than he looks and twice as twitchy. It doesn’t help that they’re both laughing as James tries and fails to pin Bruce firmly enough to make good on his threat and bite Bruce’s nose.

“No, James,” Bruce wheezes. “Come on, we’re friends, don't—don’t do this.” James manages to get Bruce’s arms pinned and grips hard with his legs to try and keep Bruce from kneeing him. It brings them into full-body contact, James looming above Bruce, and abruptly, Bruce’s laughter stops.

“Let me go,” he says breathlessly. “James, I’m tapping out. Let me go.”

“Nu-uh,” James says. “Don’t be a sore loser. I warned you what would—”

“James,” Bruce says sharply. “I’m serious, back off.”

James blinks down at Bruce, surprised. He lets go of Bruce’s arms to lean back—and pauses. There’s something digging into his inner thigh where he has Bruce pinned, and it’s definitely not a phone.

“Oh,” James says. Bruce props himself up on his elbows and looks away, face beet red.

“Shut up,” he warns.

James snorts. “I wrestled for four years, Bruce. It’s not the first time I’ve had a man hard beneath me.” Bruce doesn’t laugh, so James goes on. “And sometimes, people would even get boners in the ring.”

That finally pulls a laugh out of Bruce. James thinks it’s as good as time as any to cant his hips forward and grind down. The laugh cuts off immediately, turning into a choked moan.

“James?” Bruce asks, voice a whisper. “What are you—”

James rolls his hips again. In the background, there’s tragic Mario Kart music as they lose the abandoned race. Beneath him, Bruce sucks in a shaky breath.

“Like I said,” James says. “Not the first time. If you want—”

“Yes,” Bruce breathes. His hands find James’ hips. “Yes, god.”

There’s no finesse in the movement of their bodies, just fully-clothed grinding and stifled moans. It isn’t until Bruce arcs up against James and chokes out a soft, “I’m gonna—I’m gonna—” that James leans down and presses a hard kiss to Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce gasps and jerks and grabs at James’ back to pull him hard against him and James comes like that, the taste of Bruce’s moans on his lips.

They recover in silence for a few long moments before Bruce starts laughing.

“What?” James demands, leaning up to survey Bruce. They both wince at the feeling of cooling cum, but Bruce continues to chuckle until James starts to stand, disgruntled.

Bruce grabs James’ hips to keep him in place. “No, it’s just,” Bruce starts, then breaks off to laugh again. “I’m never going to stop with the super glider now–”

He breaks off to shout when James leans down and bites Bruce’s nose, hard.

They end up wrestling again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at egocentrifuge.tumblr.com


End file.
